1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light string, and particularly to a string lamp of a light string.
2. Description of Related Art
A string lamp is widely applied to indoor and outdoor decoration, and is a necessary ornament for holiday celebrations. The string lamp mainly means decorative lamps serially connected in a circuit. The string lamp is generally provided with a slender bulb, a lamp holder for fixing the bulb, and a connecting base for realizing electrical connection of the bulb and a wire. The existing string lamp has already realized the function that power supply of the circuit is not interrupted after the bulb is damaged or the lamp holder is separated from the connecting base through structural design and circuit design, so that the service life of the string lamp is greatly prolonged; for instance, a Christmas lamp disclosed by the Chinese patent with the patent number of CN201020275049.5. However, there are also many places which may be improved in the existing structural design, for example, the structure is not compact enough to easily cause poor electrical contact.